


Монофобия

by Ugly_Sockoos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Broken Promises, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Christmas, Christmas Party, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Emotional Manipulation, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Grief/Mourning, Holidays, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Loss of Trust, Magic, Manipulation, Memory Loss, Mind Manipulation, POV Клэй | Дрим, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Snow, Snowball Fight, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has Horns, Автор лишен сна, Автор ни о чем не сожалеет, Автор сожалеет обо всем, Альтернативная вселенная - расхождение канонов, Ангст и юмор, Больной Клэй | Дрим, Вещи которые я делаю для фандома..., Гибрид ДжейШлатт, Горе/Траур, Грустный Клэй | Дрим, ДжейШлатт Ангст, Дружба Клэя | Дрима и Дэйва | Техноблейда, Дружба Тоби Смит | Туббо и ТоммиИннита, Дэйв | Техноблейд, Защиающийся Клэй | Дрим, Защищающий Уилбур Сут, Как мне пометить это, Манипуляции разумом, Мне очень жаль что я сделал это-, Множественный POV, Мягкий Клэй | Дрим, Мёрствый ДжейШлатт, Нарушенные обещания, Нестабильный Клэй | Дрим, О чем я думал?, Ориентация на Клэя | Дрима, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Персонаж ставший призраком, Подразумевается/упоминается злоупотребление алкоголем/алкоголизм, Подразумевается/упоминается смерть персонажа, После Войны Манбурга и Погтопии в Dream Team SMP, Потеря доверия, Почему я написал это?, Праздники, Предательство, Призрак Клэй | Дрим, Призрак Уилбур Сут, Призрак-ДжейШлатт - Свабодная форма, Родитель ДжейШлатт, Рождественская вечеринка, Рождество, Снег, Снежные битвы, Спойлеры Dream Team SMP, Спойлеры Войны Манбурга и Погтопии в Dream Team SMP, Тоби Смит | Туббо любит пчел, Тоби Смит | Туббо скучает по ТоммиИнниту, ТоммиИннит скучает по Тоби Смиту | Таббо, У Тоби Смита | Туббо есть рога, Уилбур Сут и ТомиИннит - братья, Упоминается Уилбур Сут, Упомянается ДжейШлатт, Хороший ДжейШлатт, Что я сделал, Шлатту нужны объятия, ангст, вот почему мы не можем иметь милые штуки, дружба, магия, манипуляции, мне очень жаль, потеря памяти, семейные узы, смерть персонажа, у переводчика есть бета, флафф и ангст, эмоциональные манипуляции, я живу без Ангста
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ugly_Sockoos/pseuds/Ugly_Sockoos
Summary: Монофобия - существительное,иррациональный или непропорциональный страх одиночества.------------------------------------------------------------Дрим не хотел быть один...Он ненавидел одиночество.Он хотел быть с Сапнапом или Джорджем... Но теперь эти двое его ненавидели.Все ненавидели его...Так что у Дрима не было выбора, кроме как жить и даже умереть в полном одиночестве.(Ghost!Dream AU)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Antfrost & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Tommy, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Innit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097148) by [LampLight143](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampLight143/pseuds/LampLight143). 



> Некоторые оригинальные теги удалены, однако все(включая удалённые) переведены на русский  
> Выход перевода без расписания  
> Переведённый текст сделан совместно с моей бетой (@Moti46129390 в твиттере)  
> И ссылка на работу на фикбуке, если вам удобней следить там(по каким-то причинам) https://ficbook.net/readfic/10267966  
> Наслаждайтесь :)

Дрим стоял там, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Он едва мог собрать в себе уверенность, чтобы взглянуть на своего лучшего друга перед собой. Но Джордж просто смотрел на Дрима; его руки были крепко сжаты в кулаки, а рот слегка искривился. Несмотря на то, что Дрим не видел глаз мужчины за очками, он знал, что тот зол. Джордж был одет в обычную одежду - голубую рубашку и темно-синие джинсы. Но на его плечах на золотой цепочке висела красная накидка, а конец её едва касался земли белым пушком. Но на его голове не было короны. Потому, что Дрим только что свергнул своего лучшего друга, забрав его власть как короля и отдав её Эрету. По обе стороны от Джорджа стояли Квакити и Сапнап; эти двое также пристально смотрели на Дрима, огонь в их глазах был слишком заметен.

Дрим казался таким маленьким в тот момент... Он лишь хотел уберечь Джорджа. Он не хотел, чтобы ему было больно. Томми и Ранбу сожгли его дом. Что стало бы с Джорджем, если бы он действительно находился внутри того дома, когда тот сгорел? Он бы потерял одну из своих жизней... Дрим не хотел этого. Он просто хотел, чтобы его друзья были в безопасности. Почему Джордж не может понять этого? Почему Сапнап не может понять этого? Даже Квакити, похоже, не понимал, что Дрим пытался сделать лучшее для своих друзей.

"Скажи, что ненавидишь меня, Дрим! Я могу принять правду." потребовал Джордж, делая шаг к человеку в маске. Дрим непроизвольно тут же отошёл от Джорджа, напрягаясь от слов своего друга. Он не хотел, чтобы брюнет подходил слишком близко. Он хорошо знал этого человека, будучи его лучшим другом. Джордж был зол... Он знал, что старший был достаточно зол, чтобы даже проявить физическое воздействие на Дрима, ударить или, может быть, даже вытащить свой меч в отместку. Но Дрим не хотел причинять Джорджу вред... Он отказывался это делать.

"Ты ненавидишь меня, Дрим… Я проснулся как Король, а теперь… Кто я?"

"Ты мой лучший друг! Я не ненавижу тебя, Джордж! Я бы никогда не стал ненавидеть никого из вас. Никогда! Я не скажу это, потому, что это ложь! Вы должны мне верить! Я просто хотел уберечь вас обоих!" Дрим отчаянно закричал, подняв руку, чтобы схватиться за перёд своей толстовки. Джордж закатил глаза и усмехнулся. Дрим почувствовал, как его сердце будто треснуло при этом, в груди стало тяжело, его дыхание прервалось. Сапнап чувствовал, как горячее пламя медленно разгорается в нем; Квакити пришлось бросить на него взгляд, чтобы успокоить, дабы он не напал на человека, хотя и сам Квакити очень сильно хотел ударить Дрима.

"На этом сервере всё не так... Это всё из-за тебя, Дрим! Тебя! Ты вообще этого не заметил? Ты начал самую первую войну на сервере с Л’манбургом, когда Уилбур и Томми попросили о независимости... Я не понимаю, зачем! Вы поддержали ДжейШлатта - и что произошло, когда он был президентом?! Всё пропало, Дрим! Ты даже встал на сторону ДжейШлатта во время Войны, Сапнап и Джордж последовали за тобой, потому что они думали, что ты их друг! Ты изгнал Томми и запугал Туббо. И что теперь?! Во всём есть твоя вина, Дрим!" Квакити закричал, и глаза Дрима распахнулись шире под маской. В тот момент он был действительно благодарен куску пластика, закрывающему его лицо... Ему не нравилось, что он не умеет скрывать свои эмоции, когда у него нет маски.

"Пошли… Он этого не стоит, Джордж. Он сказал то, что сказал. Его не волнует ничего, кроме себя и дисков. Он действительно не заботится о нас. Он это очень ясно дал это понять." сказал Сапнап. Джордж только вздохнул и кивнул. Сапнап бросил на Дрима неприятный взгляд, и ничего не сказав, повернулся и пошел прочь по тропинке. Джордж смотрел на Дрима ещё немного... Перед тем, как повернуться и оставить блондина стоять в одиночестве. Квакити посмотрел на Дрима тем же взглядом, что Сапнап, убегая следом за двумя другими.

"Я забочусь о вас, ребята, и я делал это, потому что не хотел, чтобы что-то случилось! У меня есть причины для всего, что я делаю. Что, чёрт возьми, с вами?! Вы оба мои лучшие друзья! Мы через столько всего прошли вместе! Мы вели каждую войну на стороне друг друга. Теперь ты просто выбрасываешь всё это, как будто ничего не было…?" с отчаянием воскликнул Дрим, глядя в землю, не желая смотреть, как трое с отвращением уходят прочь. Теперь они его возненавидели... Тут Джордж остановился, даже не оглядываясь на Дрима, и заговорил.

"Мы не бросаем это, Дрим… Ты сам бросил всё, когда сказал, что единственное, что тебя заботит - это диски. Ты должен был подумать о том, что произойдёт, прежде чем признаться, что тебе всё равно. Ты сделал это сам." сказал Джордж тоном, который Дрим едва мог слышать, но слова, казалось, поразили его, словно стрела, выпущенная в центр его груди. Он начал дрожать, когда Джордж снова заговорил. Эти слова заставили его сердце разлететься на кусочки.

"Мы больше не друзья, Дрим…" И все трое ушли, оставив блондина одного.

"Н-нет… Ты не можешь оставить меня так просто…" прошептал Дрим так, что его никто не мог услышать. Он чувствовал, как под маской на глаза наворачиваются слёзы. Поскольку никого не было рядом, он позволил им течь по его лицу, как нескончаемой реке. Маска скрывала всё, что чувствовал блондин, от мира, когда он плакал посреди тропы. Дрим медленно обнял себя, чувствуя одиночество вокруг, как будто погружаясь в океан. Он просто хотел уберечь Джорджа и Сапнапа... А теперь, когда не было войн... Он просто хотел, чтобы они были счастливы и в  
безопасности, ни о чём не беспокоились и им не приходилось сражаться каждый день, чтобы выжить. Дрим заставил себя подняться и пойти в другом направлении; побуждение, которое говорило ему бежать за Джорджем и Сапнапом, дёргало за струны его сердца… Вскоре он исчез в лесу, не оборачиваясь ни на что.

\-----------------------------------------

После этого Дрим полностью пропал. Никто особо не заботился и не думал об этом. Некоторые злились на этого человека, другие не особо разговаривали с блондином и не беспокоились о его исчезновении, а третьи знали, что блондин обычно исчезал надолго, так что они просто не обращали на это внимания. В течение последних нескольких дней Дрим уходил всё дальше от DreamSMP, от всего и всех. Он не спал, и необходимость постоянно драться и убегать от мобов ему совсем не помогала. Он также мало ел, оставив большую часть своих припасов, кроме вещей из инвентаря, ещё из SMP. Горе охватывало его, потому что единственные люди, с которыми он хотел бы поговорить, теперь ненавидели его. Он чувствовал себя дерьмом… Вскоре Дрим обнаружил себя в снежном биоме, говорившем о том, как далеко от дома он ушёл.

Лес был огромным, на улице было холодно, а метели в это время года были самыми сильными и непредсказуемыми. С каждым порывом ветра мужчина вздрагивал и обнимал себя крепче, цепляясь за рукава толстовки. Он действительно не был готов к такой погоде, но у него не было выбора, кроме как идти дальше по снежному лесу. Он был одет только в темно-синие джинсы и белую футболку под зеленой толстовкой. Его лодыжки были обнажены, так как его обувь и носки промокли ото льда. Он определенно заболеет... Даже если бы Дрим выбрался из леса живым и нашел деревню или простое место для привала. Дрим пробивался через толстые слои снега; ветер иногда был достаточно сильным, чтобы сорвать капюшон Дрима с его головы, вынуждая его на мгновение оторвать руки от себя, чтобы поднять его.

В мгновение ока настал полдень. Снег больше не падал, но выпавший был плотным и вездесущим. Время от времени ударяли порывы ветра, и Дрим изо всех сил старался удержаться на ногах. Дрим так устал, что больше не мог идти по снегу. Его капюшон был снят, так как он давным-давно отказался от попыток натянуть его. Вот что он получает за то, что он не спал последние ночи и мало ел. Дрим стал идти всё медленнее и медленнее, его шаги становились короче и короче. Он едва мог подняться на ноги, чтобы перешагнуть через снег. Он перешёл от ходьбы к шарканью ногами, почти не продвигаясь вперёд. Ему было так холодно и голодно, ему просто хотелось чего-нибудь, что могло бы согреть его, даже если бы это было одно мгновение. Он держался, отчаянно, изо всех сил, стараясь удержать хоть немного тепла в себе. Если он умрет, он станет призраком... Он станет похож на Гостбура и будет просто летающим существом, которое не сможет делать почти ничего. Может быть, он будет похож на ДжейШлатта и просто исчезнет в пустоте и его никогда больше не увидят - Дрим не был тем, кто хотел узнать это, но он понимал, что скоро узнает.

Вскоре ноги Дрима отказали из-за долгого хождения через снег и с глухим стуком он упал на колени. Он смог перебраться под дерево; блондин прислонился спиной к неровной коре. Он даже не хотел пытаться подняться. Он лишь вздрогнул и закрыл глаза. Он заметил, что начал падать снег, потому что несколько снежинок упали ему на лицо. Снег был холодным, но комфортным... Было так холодно, но казалось, будто он лежит в постели. Как будто он был дома с Джорджем и Сапнапом. Как будто он был в их мягких, счастливых объятиях, как они всегда любили лежать. Вспоминая это, Дрим задумался надо всем, что он и его лучшие друзья делали раньше. Слеза, скатившаяся по его щеке, обожгла его кожу; боль заставила еще больше слёз катиться по его лицу. Он плакал так же, как плакал, когда в тот день Сапнап и Джордж впервые оставили его. Как давно это было? Три дня назад? Неделю? Блондин не знал, и, честно говоря, ему было всё равно. Он просто знал, что он один. Он чувствовал, как его дыхание и сила медленно покидают его, когда он плакал. Он не хотел умирать один, но это было неизбежно...

"Джордж… Сапнап... Мне очень жаль…"

\------------------------------------------

Прошло несколько дней после смерти Дрим... Но никто не знал, что этот человек умер в одиночестве в заснеженном лесу. Казалось, никого это не особо заботит, большинство забывает о блондине. С тех пор, как Дрим умер, не было никаких сообщений. Ничего не говорило людям, что этот человек не вернется... Он ушел. Дрима больше не было...

Тем не менее, Томми и Гостбур не знали, что происходит в на территории SMP, и остались жить с Техноблейдом и Филзой в их доме за границей территорий. Да, Томми помнил всё, что сделал Техно, но ему некуда было идти, и, в конце концов, они были семьёй. Томми скучал по Л’Манбургу, но знал, что в ближайшее время его не впустят. Гостбуру было наплевать, так как он был просто призраком, поэтому он последовал за Томми. Бури были настолько сильными, что Филза заставил всех своих сыновей оставаться внутри, несмотря ни на что. Но в тот день метель решила сделать перерыв; Томми улыбнулся и надел тёплую одежду, которое ему дал его старший брат. Он хотел выйти на улицу и поиграть, даже если и в одиночку. Он сходил с ума, застряв в доме. Он крикнул на прощание, и выбежал из дома, оставив Техно и Филзу внутри.

Томми бегал по лесу, стараясь запомнить, куда он идет, чтобы не сбиться с пути. Однажды он заблудился, и Техно пришлось часами ходить по лесу, чтобы найти Томми во время метели. Томми чувствовал, как холод пробирается сквозь слои одежды к его телу, поэтому двигался и постоянно бегал, чтобы температура его тела не снижалась. Он избегал лазанья по деревьям на всякий случай, если в них застрянет. Он гонялся за снежными кроликами и собирал ягоды, чтобы принести домой, а потом помыть их и перекусить. Он даже видел несколько лисиц, но они убежали от Томми, как только чуяли его присутствие. Блондин был очень осторожен и избегал любых волков, зная, что, вероятно, заденет одного и всех разозлит. Ему действительно не хотелось, чтобы они преследовали его через лес, который он едва знал. Вскоре он просто начал ходить, осматриваясь, пока снег отражал солнечный свет. В Л'манбурге почти не шло снега, и это была приятная перемена.

Но потом Томми услышал шум. Это заставило блондина почти подпрыгнуть на месте; он полностью замер, чтобы сосредоточиться на звуках. Он не мог сказать, что это было, но он точно слышал это. Он медленно пошёл вглубь леса; любопытство взяло верх над ним. Вскоре он обнаружил густой ряд кустов, и Томми пришлось осторожно раздвинуть их, следуя за звуком. Подойдя ближе, он заметил, что кто-то плачет. Томми мог сказать, что это было больше похоже на рыдания, по тому, сколько эмоций было вложено в этот шум. Томми был не из тех, кто о чем-то беспокоился, но в его груди возникло небольшое желание подойти ближе, говорящее ему, что ему нужно узнать, кто плачет. Когда Томми отодвинул кусты, он наткнулся на замерзший пруд. Это был небольшой пруд с очень тонким льдом. Даже водопад, который раньше впадал в пруд, замёрз, растения вокруг покрылись снегом.

На камне посреди пруда сидел мальчик. Он выглядел примерно того же возраста, что и Томми, сидел, сгорбившись, и рыдал. Он был повёрнут спиной к Томми; когда он плакал в свои руки, всё его тело дрожало. На нем была светло-голубая толстовка с капюшоном, испещрённом морозным узором. Его штаны были простыми синими джинсами, но на нём не было обуви. Капюшон мальчика был опущен, и Томми мог видеть его выцветшие светлые волосы - цвет их был почти белым. Его кожа была бледной, и Томми видел, что кончики пальцев рук и ног мальчика были фиолетовыми.

"Э-эй! Ты! У тебя все нормально? Что ты делаешь посреди ре-…" крикнул Томми, но прервался, когда мальчик обернулся. Когда он посмотрел в лицо мальчика, его сердце вздрогнуло... Его встретила пластиковая маска. На маске был смайлик, но она «плакала» - чёрные слёзы текли из прорезей для глаз. Мальчик потянулся к маске, медленно поднимая её. У него были тусклые изумрудно-зелёные глаза, белые веснушки на щеках. Его губы были светло-пурпурного оттенка, и по лицу катились голубые слёзы, которые казались нескончаемыми. Хорошо, это был Дрим… И всё же он выглядел моложе, чем был в последний раз, когда Томми видел его.

"Д-Дрим…? Это ты? Ты должен вернуться на свою территорию. Что ты здесь делаешь?"

Дрим просто встал, и Томми подумал, что он собирается идти по льду, чтобы добраться до Томми. Подросток хотел было крикнуть Дриму, чтобы тот остановился, но тут же замер. Ноги Дрима плавали примерно в дюйме от земли, так что он просто скользил надо льдом. Когда он оказался лицом к лицу с Томми, он позволил ногам коснуться земли, но не оставил следов на снегу, как Томми. Просто казалось, что он с легкостью балансирует на поверхности снега. Томми просто посмотрел в холодные глаза Дрим, когда кое-что осенило его... Дрим умер. Судя по всему, он умер не так давно. Может быть, четыре дня назад... Он совсем не был похож на Гостбура. У Гостбура была только небольшая отметина в месте, где Филза ранил его, но он прикрыл её своим свитером. Кожа Гостбура была серой, но кожа Дрима выглядела бледнее, почти бесцветной. Когда Гостбур был рядом, он излучал тёплую ауру - можно было чувствовать себя счастливым, когда рядом был этот человек. А Дрим… Он излучал холодную энергию, от которой Томми дрожал под всеми слоями одежды, которые он носил.

"Кто ты…? Я чувствую, что знаю тебя, но, кажется, не помню. И откуда ты знаешь моё имя?" спросил Дрим, глядя на Томми без всяких эмоций на лице. Дыхание Томми видно в холодном воздухе, когда он выдохнул, не заметив, что задержал его. Дрим просто склонил голову набок, его глаза переместились с клубов пара, идущего от покрасневшего носа Томми, к тому, что он посмотрел Томми в глаза. "Ты можешь говорить? Мы говорили раньше, да...?"

"Я-я Томми… Дрим... Ты правда меня не помнишь... Нет?" озадачилсяТомми, и Дрим просто покачал головой. Призрак не помнил блондина, стоявшего перед ним. Но в животе у него было чувство, что он должен знать, кем был этот подросток, Томми. "Как ты вообще добрался сюда? Территории далеко отсюда... Чтобы добраться сюда, вам потребуется примерно неделя пути. И ты призрак. Ты помнишь, как ты- как ты умер или что-то в этом роде?"

"Я не знаю, как я умер... Всё расплывчато. Когда я проснулся несколько дней назад, я лежал на куче снега под деревом. Затем я нашёл этот пруд и решил остаться здесь. Последнее, что я помню, когда был жив- я мало что помню. Отрывками. Я помню корону и по какой-то причине меч с ней... Я также помню лису, пчелу, несколько музыкальных дисков, алмазы, нечто похожее на демона... О! И серые крылья, и гитару" сказал Дрим, и Томми кивнул. Он мог сказать, что значит каждый предмет и для кого он предназначен… Но он беспокоился, что Дрим не может вспомнить людей, с которыми он были вместе. СБольше я ничего не помню. Прости за это."

"Ничего страшного, если ты не всё помнишь, Дрим… Мы можем над этим поработать! Почему бы тебе не пойти со мной домой? Я живу недалеко от этого пруда, так что ты сможешь вернуться к пруду, когда захочешь!" предложил Томми, и Дрим на секунду задумался. Он был призраком, поэтому ему было нечем заняться, и ему нравилось разговаривать с Томми. Дрим не хотел снова оставаться один, а теперь он узнал, что вокруг были другие люди. Поэтому он пожал плечами и кивнул, Томми широко улыбнулся мальчику, прежде чем мелко вздрогнуть.  
"Хорошо… Давай убираться отсюда, пока не началась ещё одна буря и мы не оказались в ловушке. Когда мы подойдем к дому, оставайся позади меня. Когда я скажу тебе, ты выйдешь из-за меня и встретишь остальных членов моей семьи, хорошо? Мы можем поговорить обо всем, что ты вспомнишь по дороге к дому... Может быть, мы сможем достать тебе книгу, и ты сможешь записать всё, что вспомнишь, когда мы вернемся?" предложил Томми, и Дрим кивнул, наблюдая, как Томми повернулся к кустам, которые он раздвинул, чтобы добраться до пруда.

"Тогда пошли, Дрим! Следуй за мной!" Томми хлопал, пока они шли через лес к хижине.

\----------------------------------------

"Я вернулся, ублюдки! Я ещё жив!!!" взревел Томми, распахивая входную дверь. Дрим вздрогнул от громкого крика мальчика и сдержанно рассмеялся. Томми и Дрим услышали, как кто-то раздражённо застонал, а другой захихикал над выходками подростка. Томми увидел, что Филза сидит в кресле-качалке возле камина, а Техно расположился на диване. Гостбур, очевидно, был в другой комнате и пёк печенье для всех.

"Я даже не знаю, хотел бы я, чтобы ты снова заблудился снаружи или нет. Потому что у нас было бы немного больше тишины... Но тогда Филза заставит меня искать тебя, и это будет так же плохо, как когда ты врываешься в дом," сказал Техно, ещё больше растягиваясь на диване. На нем была обычная белая рубашка на пуговицах, та, которую он носил под своей королевской одеждой. На нем даже были свободные коричневые штаны и черные носки. Его волосы были собраны в свободный пучок и пряди распадались повсюду. Его маска свиньи была сдвинута в сторону, а корона лежала на стойке, открывая лицо. Шрам на переносице выступал из-под прикрытых алых глаз. Его клыки чуть торчали изо рта, когда он сделал глубокий вдох и вздохнул.

"Что ж, я рад, что ты благополучно добрался до дома, Томми… Просто в следующий раз постарайся не входить так, что чуть не ломаешь входную дверь. Мы заменили её на прошлой неделе после того последнего инцидента, когда ты попытался выбить её, и она упала на землю и превратилась в щепки. Помнишь огромный синяк от этого?" спросил Филза с ещё одним легким смешком, глядя на своего младшего сына. Томми в смущении отвел взгляд от отца, а Дрим снова тихо рассмеялся этой истории. На Филзе был тёмно-зеленый свитер, который сыновья подарили ему на Рождество. И он всё ещё носил сверху свой старый чёрный плащ. На нем также были очень свободные черные брюки, доходившие до щиколоток, а ноги были обнажены, потому что он был в сандалиях. Его крылья были раскинуты по обе стороны от него, расслабленно трепыхаясь.

В этот момент Гостбур с улыбкой вышел из кухни. На нем был обычный желтый свитер, черные брюки и красные ботинки. Его волосы были такими же вьющимися, как всегда, но его затылок закрывала красная шапочка. Он только что закончил печь печенье и оставил его на столе, чтобы остудить, прежде чем позволить всем съесть его. Он собирался поприветствовать Томми, но увидел, как что-то или кто-то выглядывал из-за Томми. Когда Дрим и Гостбур встретились взглядами, Дрим сразу же запаниковал и отстранился от Томми, чтобы скрыться из виду. Томми почувствовал, как Дрим переместился позади него, и попытался скрыть вопросительный взгляд, пытаясь понять, что не так с теперь уже молодым призрачным Дримом. Когда Томми посмотрел на Гостбура, он понял, что Дрим увидел его старшего брата.

"Томми… Кто это за тобой?" спросил Уилбур, и Техно тут же подскочил на своём месте на диване. Он сел, посмотрел на Томми своими красными глазами, заставив его поёжиться. Крылья Филзы слегка взъерошились, а сам Филза пересел к самому краю своего стула, его глаза немного расширились при словах Гостбура. Томми замер, а затем вздохнул. Он знал, что ему придется познакомить Дрим с остальными, но думал, что у него будет больше времени, чтобы Дрим сначала привык к дому.

"Э-э… Это Дрим…" пробормотал Томми, ломая голову, пытаясь придумать, как объяснить, что призрак одного из самых могущественных людей на сервере парит позади него. Он просто отошел в сторону, и Дрим стал полностью виден находящимся в комнате. Глаза всех троих расширились при виде молодого Дрима. Они могли сказать, что он был призраком, по тому как он выглядел смертельно бледным и парил примерно в дюйме от пола. Дриму не понравилось внимание, поэтому он медленно отступил и снова спрятался за Томми, по-прежнему сохраняя половину своего тела и голову выглядывающими из-за спины подростка.

"Я нашёл его на пруду в лесу. Он говорит, что не помнит ничего, кроме нескольких вещей. Он даже не помнит, как умер. Так что я подумал, что забрать его домой будет нормально. Ты узнаёшь кого-нибудь из них, Дрим?" спросил Томми, повернувшись к светловолосому призраку. Дрим осмотрел лица в комнате, и его взгляд упал на крылья Филзы. Затем он снова оглядел комнату и нашел корону Техно, вскоре перевел взгляд и уставился на гитару Уилбура в углу комнаты, висящую на стене. Диски Томми демонстративно свисали рядом.

"Корона, крылья, гитара и диски… Я знал вас всех, когда был жив, верно?" спросил Дрим, глядя на семью. Томми с улыбкой кивнул, когда Дрим внимательно посмотрел на четверых. Он изо всех сил старался вспомнить, кем они были в его жизни. Но, похоже, он не мог откопать похороненные воспоминания, как бы он ни старался. Он почувствовал нарастающую головную боль, когда поднял руку к голове, провел ею по волосам и убрал челку с лица.

"Вау! Дрим. Хей! Успокойся, всё в порядке… Не нужно плакать," услышал он чей-то голос и увидел подлетевшего к нему Гостбура. Он даже не заметил движений брюнета, пока тот не оказался так близко. Гостбур медленно взял Дрима за руку и убрал её от волос. Он чуть не вздрогнул от того, насколько холодными были руки мальчика… Но он этого не сделал, так как не хотел пугать Дрима. Только когда Гостбур попытался вытереть слезы с щёк Дрима, тот понял, что плачет.

"Ничего страшного, если ты не помнишь… Быть мертвым тяжело. Я мало помню из всего, что было со мной, когда я был жив. Но я постепенно всё вспоминаю. Будь то хорошие или плохие воспоминания. Мы все можем помочь тебе вспомнить, Дрим. Так что не надо плакать... Вот... Возьми синего! - радостно сказал Уилбур, протягивая Дриму небольшой прозрачный камень. Как только Дрим коснулся его, он стал темно-синим. Внезапно Дрим почувствовал, как с его плеч спала тяжесть. Он положил камень в карман толстовки и улыбнулся Гостбуру. "Давай! Почему бы нам не принести тебе книгу, в которой можно записать все свои воспоминания! Как только мы это сделаем, мы сможем продолжить работу над возвращением твоей памяти."

"Х-хорошо…" пробормотал Дрим, медленно переставая плакать. Гостбур улыбнулся и схватил своего собрата-призрака за руку. Он поспешил привести Дрима в их библиотеку, подплыв к маленькой кладовой. Быстро открыв её, он вытащил толстую зеленую книгу. Он также достал карандаш из чашки, которая тоже стояла внутри шкафа. Затем он закрыл дверь и снова схватил Дрима за руку, потянув его к столу у окна. Рядом с окном стоял фонарь; Дрим видел, как медленно падает снег, и солнце заставляло его блестеть, подобно алмазам.

"Вот... Возьми карандаш и запиши всё, что помнишь. Затем мы сможем попытаться использовать эти воспоминания и всё исправить. Это может занять некоторое время, но у тебя есть Томми, Техно, Фил и я, чтобы помочь тебе. Филза действительно хорош, когда дело доходит до попыток вспомнить... Так что я могу повторить то, что он делал со мной!" радостно затрепетал Гостбур, передавая Дриму карандаш. Дрим несколько раз пытался уплотнить себя, чтобы взять карандаш, а не проходить сквозь него. Гостбур просто подождал, пока Дрим схватит карандаш, прежде чем снова заговорить.  
"Что ж, Дрим… Не торопись и постарайся подробно описать всё, чтобы мы могли точно определить, что тебе легче всего запомнить, а что сложнее."

\--------------------------------------------

"Томми, ты сумасшедший?! Ты можешь умереть! Их правительство - мощная вещь... Если у тебя будут проблемы, я не смогу прийти туда и спасти тебя! Тебе не разрешили туда вернуться, и я даже не хочу начинать заниматься всем тем, что мне нужно в Л'манбурге... Это идиотский ход, Томми!" выкрикнул Техно, делая шаг к его младшему брату. Но прежде чем он смог приблизиться к нему, Филза использовал свое крыло, создав небольшую стену между двумя своими мальчиками. Он был готов послушать Томми... Хотя и ему не очень нравился его план.

"Томми… Ты уверен в этом?" спросил Фил, обеспокоенно глядя на сына. Томми предложил привезти призрачного Дрима обратно в Л'манбург. Они вернут его, чтобы он мог увидеть это место и посмотреть то, что он может узнать. Когда они привели Уилбура на территории города, он, похоже, многое вспомнил, особенно потому, что люди вокруг него помогли. Возможно, Дрим сможет получить такую же помощь от своих друзей и снова встретиться со всеми, что ускорит процесс восстановления памяти и упростит жизнь семье.

"Да! Теперь, когда Дрим мертв, он технически не может добиться моего изгнания из Л'манбурга. Туббо даже не хотел меня изгонять! Он просто сделал это, потому что Дрим угрожал ему войной... Так что возвращаться назад будет безопасно. Я мог бы пойти пообщаться с Туббо прямо сейчас и сказать ему, что мы скоро его навестим! Не обязательно, чтобы его приехали всё четверо, и это не должно быть навсегда. Может, Гостбур и я привезём Дрима на неделю или около того, а потом вернемся сюда, домой. Это будет всего лишь короткий визит, чтобы узнать, вспомнит ли он что-нибудь." взволнованно сказал Томми, и Филза посмотрел на Техно, затем снова на Томми.

"И ты уверен, что тебя впустят обратно в Л'манбург…? Они сказали, что убьют тебя, если ты хоть ногой ступишь на ту землю. Я не хочу, чтобы другой мой сын стал призраком, Томми…" печально сказала Филза, и Томми уверенно кивнул, не сказав больше ни слова. "Ладно… Не забудьте сказать Туббо. Вы сможете поехать через несколько дней. Перемещение Дрима - не лучший шаг прямо сейчас. Тем более, что, похоже, он очень легко пугается."

"Хорошо! Спасибо пап! Я скажу Уилбуру и Дриму после того, как напишу большому человеку!" сказал Томми, вытащив коммуникатор из кармана и убежав наверх, в свою спальню. Томми бросил куртку на стул рядом с кроватью и тут же плюхнулся на матрас. Он лег на живот и сразу же начал писать по коммуникатору своему лучшему другу.

Томми: Хей Туббо!!!

Туббо: Томми! Как дела, чувак? Я так соскучился по разговорам с тобой!

Томми: Всё нормально. Я живу в снежном биоме с Филзой, Техно и Уилбуром последние пару месяцев. Надеюсь, у вас все хорошо в Л'манбурге. Надеюсь, ты по-прежнему хороший президент.

Туббо: Ага! Мы построили вокруг земель много крутых вещей. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь, чтобы увидеть всё это.

Томми: Насчет этого… Я и Уилбур приедем в гости через несколько дней!

Туббо: Подожди, что?! Томми, ты же знаешь, Дрим никогда не позволил бы тебе ступить на эти земли... Даже если он пропал в последние несколько недель, я не могу нарушить мирный договор, который я заключил с ним, чтобы ты мог меня посетить.

Томми: Об этом… Просто поверь мне, ладно? Только не забудь сказать всем, что я буду в гостях. Также убедитесь, что ты встретишь меня у пристани раньше всех. Мы с Уилбуром будем там через три дня, около полудня, так как мы живем довольно далеко.

Таббо: Ну… Ладно, если так. Встретимся у пристани. Только убедись, что я не пожалею об этом... Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер, Томми. Мне нужно идти, но я поговорю с тобой позже. Я скучаю по тебе, чувак...

Томми: Я тоже по тебе скучаю... Скоро увидимся.

После Томми положил коммуникатор на прикроватный столик. Он вздохнул и улыбнулся. Он снова сможет увидеть всех своих друзей. Он мог пойти домой, повеселиться и полюбоваться закатом со своим лучшим другом… Даже если бы это продлится всего неделю. Может быть, он мог бы приехать ещё раз на Рождество, потому что был декабрь, что значит, что приближается праздник. Может быть, ему даже удастся убедить Туббо позволить Техноблейду вернуться, только на Рождество. И тогда Томми мог бы провести каникулы со всей семьёй и друзьями... Томми взглянул на маленькую фотографию, которая стояла у него на столике. На нем были фотографии всех, кто жил на территориях Дрима до того, как начались войны и прочие конфликты. Рядом лежал Компас Туббо, который указывал ему на дом...

Ему не терпелось снова приехать домой...

Даже если он просто приехал помочь Дриму...


	2. Глава 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эмоциональные и проблемы самоосознания это не весело, но я вроде жив и пока медленно перевожу дальше  
> Надеюсь у вас всё лучше

"Так ты записал то, что запомнил Дрим?"- спросил Гостбур, заглядывая в библиотеку. Он оставил Дрима на некоторое время одного, чтобы проверить печенье, которое он испёк перед неожиданным визитом блондина. Дрим сидел за тем же столом, за которым его оставил Гостбур, со своим новым зеленым дневником, а фонарь мягко освещал всё вокруг. Он выглядел умиротворённо, его плечи не были напряжены, а его дыхание было медленным и размеренным. Если бы подросток не был призраком, Гостбур подумал бы, что он спит.

Дрим поднял голову и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гостбура. Он улыбнулся призраку и кивнул, махнув ему, чтобы тот подошёл и присоединился к нему. Гостбур радостно подплыл, так как он был взволнован, увидев, что мужчина пишет. Его рука лежала на спинке стула, на котором сидел Дрим, но опирался он по большей части на другую руку, которую он поставил на стол. Дрим посмотрел на Гостбура, что будто бы нависал над ним, и улыбнулся. Когда Гостбур читал заметки, он заметил, что почерк блондина вначале был шатким, постепенно становясь все уверенней и ровнее по мере того, как делались записи. Уилбур списал это на то, что подросток привыкал держать вещи, будучи призраком. Поначалу даже писать было нелегко, Филзе приходилось переучивать его множеству простых функций, чтобы справляться с повседневной жизнью. Позже Гостбуру стоит попросить Филзу помочь ему научить Дрима и другим вещам, чтобы ему было легче делать что-либо. Даты, которые записал Дрим, были довольно разными и далёкими, и могли быть интерпретированы по-разному.

"Ты уверен, что это всё, что ты можешь вспомнить, Дрим? Что это включает в себя одновременно и плохое, и хорошее?" - спросил Гостбур, на что Дрим медленно кивнул. Гостбур внимательно просмотрел страницы. Воспоминания Дрима были огромны по сравнению с тем, что помнил другой призрак после смерти, и Гостбур сначала мог вспомнить только счастливые моменты из жизни. Воспоминания Дрима казались смесью счастливого и грустного... Из того, что он читал, он мог сказать, что одни были печальнее других. Но вместо того, чтобы запоминать всё, он мог связывать с воспоминанием только предметы.

"Я записал всё, что помню, как ты мне сказал. Ещё написал эмоции, которые я испытал, когда записывал воспоминания. Я подумал, что это будет полезно… Не знаю почему, но я всё равно сделал это", - объяснил Дрим с неловкой улыбкой, пока Уилбур внимательно посмотрел на книгу воспоминаний. Он заметил, что на страницах были засохшие слезы, а отметки карандашом были разных цветов и размеров у некоторых воспоминаний... Он мог сказать, где Дрим сильно прижал карандаш к бумаге, как бы нацарапав слова на странице с чистыми эмоциями. Гостбур позволил своему взгляду ещё раз пробежаться по Дриму, просто взглянуть на него, прежде чем снова посмотреть на страницу.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Имя: Дрим

\- Что я помню -

Сначала всё было довольно спокойно. Я был счастлив и строил что-то, но не помню, что это было. Но я помню, как упорно строил деревянный дом посреди озера. Это было очень весело, если я правильно помню... Дом был огромным, заполненным сундуками; у него были мосты, что расходились от всех сторон дома. Вокруг было не так много людей… Но я помню очки, повязку на голову и демона. Они важны для меня. Они появляются в большинстве моих воспоминаний, и я чувствую себя счастливым, когда думаю о них, большую часть времени. Я часто шутил с ними, иногда даже играл с ними в странные игры.

Потом из ниоткуда стали появляться новые люди. Не знаю почему, но потом я вспоминаю полосатый пурпурно-белый и зеленый диски. Я помню, как очень хотел их... Они казались действительно важными... или были таковыми в то время. Я не уверен, что они остаются важны; я всегда терял их, когда они появлялись у меня, но, в конце концов, я всегда возвращал их снова. Я даже не думаю, что мне очень нравится музыка… Но диски… Они очень похожи на диски, которые Томми повесил в гостиной.

Может быть, Томми потом расскажет мне о дисках...

Затем я вспоминаю огонь и драки, а также как смотрел с утеса на закат. Я помню, как держал в руках лук и стрелы и стрелял в кого-то, но не знаю в кого. Я чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что стрелял вообще. Я сражался фиолетовым светящимся топором и все время носил переливающуюся броню. Я помню пламя с белой повязкой и очки в белой оправе рядом со мной… Они… были хорошими. Были также пара черных солнцезащитных очков и золотая цепочка. Я помню, как был счастлив рядом с ними, в основном с белой повязкой и очками в белой оправе. Потом я вспоминаю, как дрался с некоторыми людьми. Я не знаю, кто, но я помню диски, пчелу, гитару и лису… Моя сторона выиграла бой, но по какой-то причине они всё равно казались очень счастливыми. Думаю, они злились на меня. Но я – нет.

После вспоминаю бараньи рога и синюю шапочку… Они были новенькими. У них было огромное собрание со всеми. Я помню, как разговаривал с рогами. Я пожал им руку и заключил с ними какую-то сделку. Не могу вспомнить, но, кажется, я провел с ними какой-то поединок, но не думаю, что это слишком важно. Рога были не слишком добры, и, думаю, ненавидели людей, которые выступали за гитару и диски. Он выгнал их из какой-то страны и работал с синей шапочкой… Потом я вспоминаю огромное, похожее на пещеру место, освещенное фонарями. И тогда появляются меч и корона... Я мало что помню о времени после этого. Но я помню, как люди кричали на меня.

Потом была пчела и много фейерверков... Ещё был жёлто-чёрный… ящик, очень маленький. Думаю, я был на каком-то фестивале? Или я хотя бы видел, как он проходит. Была даже огромная сцена, на которой стоял тот ящик. Цвет фейерверков был приятным. Но я не помню, как фейерверки запускали. Потом снова крики. Не знаю почему, но тогда я был в панике и волновался. Думаю, в тот день погибло много людей… Потом кто-то рассердился и телепортировался на сцену из ниоткуда. Я помню что-то про ссору братьев... После этого на какое-то время всё стихает...

А после, кажется, был огромный взрыв...

Потом меч. Крылья. Гитара. Смерть.

Шесть черных черепов. Разрушение. Страх. Беспокойство. Борьба за жизнь. Хотелось сбежать… Эмоции смешивались, но это были те, которые запомнились лучше всего.

Помню, как в этом хаосе я пытался найти очки и повязку. Все кричали и пытались отбиться от двух огромных летающих черных монстров. Люди стреляли, использовали мечи и топоры, чтобы убить существ, когда они приближались к земле. Они стреляли черными снарядами в людей и пытались убить всё, что попадалось на глаза, даже животных. Они разрывали землю, когда подлетали. Все было в огне, и это был полный ад. Я волновался за очки и повязку больше всего. Я хотел убедиться, что они были в безопасности. Я не хотел, чтобы они пострадали…

Я не хотел, чтобы они умерли.

Потом было спокойное время, больше никаких черных черепов и драк. Мы были счастливы. Все были намного счастливее, чем раньше. Особенно пчела и диски. Они были вместе почти каждый божий день, я помню, как они постоянно говорили о будущем. Крыльев, короны, меча и гитары не было видно. Я не знаю, куда они пошли. Но я помню, как был счастлив... Я был счастлив! Белые очки и белая повязка были со мной почти каждый день. Они строили вместе со мной, и мы подшучивали над… мгм… Очки даже носили корону в одном из воспоминаний. Их окружали грибы и все такое. Они оба были очень счастливы, и я был счастлив с ними. Но потом они начали проводить время с другими людьми, пока я был занят какой-то работой ... Я помню, что это была за работа, но не уверен, почему это было важно.

После я помню, как испугался. Я был полон решимости донести какую-то мысль или что-то в этом роде. В какой-то момент я пытался вести себя храбро, хотя боялся сильнее всего в своей жизни. Я немного покричал и помню, как пропали диски – пчела грустила, а лиса злилась на меня. Синяя шапочка тоже злилась и тоже накричала на меня. Я снова остался один ненадолго. После этого со мной никто особо не разговаривал. Я помню, как сожалел о том, что сказал, и мне было жаль за всё это. Я не хотел, чтобы пчела грустила, а остальные злились. Я собирался найти что-то, что поможет пчеле снова стать счастливой. Но я не мог найти то, что искал, поэтому я долго был с ними.

Но я не помню, что я им сказал.

Однако слова, которые я сказал... Они были плохими... Они были очень плохими...

Потом я вспоминаю, как очки потеряли свою корону, и стали ещё злее. Повязка и синяя шапочка были с ними в тот момент. Очки... Он посмеялся надо мной и приказал сказать ему, что я его ненавижу. Я не хотел, потому что это было неправдой. Я чувствовал грусть, сожаление и страх. Потом одиночество… Мое сердце болело, когда они говорили со мной. Очки и белая повязка после этого исчезли. Они отвергли меня, и я думаю, что теперь они меня ненавидят. Ненависть была такой очевидной на их лицах и, казалось, исходила от них волнами. Я тонул в их ненависти к тому времени, когда они отвернулись от меня.

Я плакал, я рыдал. Затем я помню, как уходил из дома, пока мои ноги несли меня куда-то. Я голодал, но по какой-то причине не хотел есть. Я устал, но не позволял себе отдыхать. Я чувствовал себя оцепеневшим, одиноким и таким грустным... Я никогда не останавливался, но, думаю, избегал попыток плыть на лодке. Но я так и не нашёл конкретного места, куда можно было бы пойти. Я просто шёл, потерянный и не подозревающий об окружающем мире. Я удивлен, что зашёл так далеко в своём "путешествии". Боль от пребывания в одиночестве была очень тяжелой для моих плеч. Мой желудок пожирал сам себя, и я чувствовал, как внутри меня бурлит желудочная кислота.

Но я продолжал идти с таким видом, будто мне плевать на всё на свете.

Я чувствовал, что больше никогда не смогу быть счастливым.

Я оказался в зимнем лесу, похожем на тот, что за хижиной. Я не испытывал особой ненависти к погоде. Было так холодно, что я ничего не чувствовал, и если бы я был еще жив, я бы точно заболел. Если бы я действительно заболел, я, вероятно, всё равно бы не остановился... Я чувствовал невероятную усталость, и вскоре мои колени сильно заболели, и я думаю, что упал. Я помню дерево и как сидел под ним. Последнее, что я помню, как я лежал под ним, чувствуя себя слишком усталым, чтобы подняться. В тот момент я отказался от любого движения. Всё, что я хотел, это спать. Так я и сделал... Я заснул на земле у дерева. Тогда мне было холодно, но спокойно… Думаю, я умер в окружении снега и холода.

Последнее, что я помню перед тем, как проснуться призраком, было:

"5/8/16/18/5/8… 19/1/17/15/1/17... Мне очень жаль…"

О чём я должен просить прощение? Я не помню, но я хочу извиниться перед ними... Я хочу извиниться и знать, о чём я прошу прощения. У меня в груди ощущение пустоты. Я хочу получить прощение. Я хочу снова получить спокойствие. Хотел ли я этого, когда был жив? Я не знаю. Но сейчас я лишь хочу, чтобы меня простили.

\------------------------------------

Гостбур посмотрел на Дрима, пока тот играл с карандашом в руке. Он помнит намного больше, чем думал Гостбур. Он только не помнил, почему вещи произошли, или с кем они произошли, и это было поводом для беспокойства... Но, возможно, Гостбуру не нужно было напоминать Дриму о своей прошлой жизни так сильно, как он думал, что должен. Ему просто нужно было бы помочь Дриму вспомнить, какой предмет олицетворяет какого человека, что, по его мнению, будет легко, учитывая, что они скоро смогут посетить Л'манбург с Томми. Он сможет увидеть всех и снова с ними познакомиться. Он также всё ещё должен помочь Дриму вспомнить мотивы всего, что происходило в его воспоминаниях, задавая всем несколько вопросов, и они могли даже взять несколько книг по истории, разбросанных по Л'манбургу.

"Мне действительно жаль… Я не могу этого отрицать", - возник Дрим словно из ниоткуда, глядя на книгу и кладя карандаш на стол с еле слышимым стуком. Гостбур смущенно загудел, глядя на младшего. У Дрима же не хватило воли взглянуть на Гостбура. Вместо этого он указал на небольшую цитату внизу страницы, где он написал свое небольшое сообщение с сожалением. Это сильно отличалось от всего остального в книге, помимо того, что это была единственная цитата. Это было просто... В итоге, мужчине уже ничто не могло помочь вспомнить, о чем он сожалел. Гостбуру придётся оставить это Дриму, чтобы он разобрался сам.

"Мне жаль... Я чувствую себя виноватым и хочу всё исправить. Это ощущение… от него у меня в груди сжимается, и мне просто хочется свернуться клубочком и спрятаться от мира. Не знаю почему, но оно есть, и оно сильное. Я действительно хочу извиниться за всё, что я сделал, и постараюсь никогда больше не повторять этого", - сказал Дрим, медленно закрывая книгу и отодвигая её от себя подальше на стол.

"Я понимаю, о чем ты... В какой-то момент я был на том же месте", - сказал Гостбур, глядя на снег за окном. Дрим посмотрел на него с недоверчивым выражением лица, Гостбур вздохнул. "Я знаю, что живым я, должно быть, был действительно ужасен. Потому что никто в Л'манбурге даже могилу не сделал для меня… Даже мой собственный сын. Когда я впервые умер, я всегда был счастлив - я забыл обо всем плохом, что случилось, пока я был жив. Я отказывался вспоминать всё плохое. Я хотел оставаться счастливым всегда. Но люди злились на меня, даже расстраивались, когда я избегал говорить о чем-либо, что имело отношение к моей жизни раньше... Когда я вспомнил все ужасные вещи, которые я сделал, я никогда больше не хотел никого видеть. Вот почему я последовал за Томми в хижину. Но я им этого никогда не говорил. Ты не скажешь им правду?".. - спросил Гостбур обречённо, и Дрим немедленно кивнул, заставив собеседника скромно улыбнуться ему.

"Мы должны сделать тебе могилу. Поскольку мы уже сделали мою могилу, мы можем сделать её рядом! Но у нас нет тела, чтобы похоронить. Филза и Техно привезли мое тело из Л'манбурга сюда и закопали его рядом с хижиной, когда они делали могилу. Ты помнишь, где было твоё тело?" - Уилбур мгновенно получает отрицательный ответ и снова вздыхает - "Я не думаю, что мы сможем найти твое тело под снегом, за те четыре дня… Или даже за пять… Извини за это… Но мы могли бы просто поставить надгробие. Что-то физическое, что можно было бы оставить на земле. Что-то, благодаря чему люди могли бы вспомнить твое живое "я"! "

"Э-это… Это было бы хорошо… Я не против…" - произнес Дрим, его губы сложились в слабой улыбке, и Гостбур ответил на эту улыбку своей собственной. Он осторожно взял Дрима за руку, помогая ему встать со стула. Два призрака подплыли к двери библиотеки, Гостбур открыл её и потащил Дрима в коридор. Вскоре они обнаружили, что Фил был один в гостиной, читал книгу, сидя у огня, как когда Дрим впервые увидел его. Пожилой мужчина оторвался от книги, приподняв бровь, глядя на двух призраков.

"Ох! Гостбур… И, эм, Дрим... Вам двоим что-то нужно? - спросил Филза, и Дрим осторожно отплыл, чтобы спрятаться за Гостбуром. Но тот не особо возражал. Дрим всё ещё был неопытен в знакомстве с людьми, эта семья была первыми живыми существами, с которыми мальчик заговорил после смерти. Прежде чем Филза спросил что-нибудь еще, он оглядел Гостбура, и его взгляд встретился с глазами Дрима. Ему было очень жаль мальчика... Его когда-то яркие изумрудные глаза исчезли, их сменила тусклый отблеск того цвета, которым они были когда-то. Его улыбка тоже исчезла и сменилась неуверенной осторожностью, а его удивительный смех исчез. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Филза слышал смех этого блондина. Молодой призрак заметил, что самый старший смотрит на него, и просто помахал, улыбка Филзы стала шире, и он помахал в ответ.

"Мне и Дриму интересно, можем ли мы сделать ему могилу! Мне понравилось, как вы с Техно сделали её для меня! Может, у тебя получится сделать для Дрима?" - предложил Гостбур, и Фил сразу же перевел взгляд на сына. Мужчина совершенно забыл о том, что Дриму нужна могила... Мальчик был мертв, но не оставил ничего после себя. По крайней мере, он заслужил какую-то каплю почтения. - "Мы поговорили об этом немного, и Дрим сказал, что было бы хорошо иметь такую же, как у меня! Мы думали сделать её рядом с моей!" 

"Обычно всё это устраивает семья. Но я не знаю, помнит ли Дрим свою семью… Так что, похоже, мы не сможем никого найти, кто мог бы сделать могилу для Дрима. Думаю, будет нормально, если мы сделаем здесь временное надгробие, а как только мы найдем кого-то из членов его семьи, тогда мы сможем сделать более постоянный вариант... У нас даже нет тела, которое можно было бы похоронить", - задумчиво проронил Фил и посмотрел на двух призраков. - "Но мы можем сделать здесь могилу для Дрим."

"Т-ты что-то сказал о необходимости кого-то из семьи, верно?.. - спросил Дрим, и Филза посмотрел на кивнувшего мальчика. Дрим сунул руку в карман толстовки, глаза Фила и Гостбура расширились, когда они увидели, как Дрим вытаскивает небольшие квадратные листы бумаги. Парень разделил их, как веер, чтобы оба других могли увидеть, что это такое… Это были полароидные фотографии, и все они были разными. Но Филзе нужно было присмотреться, чтобы увидеть, что там было изображено на самом деле.

"Эти фотографии лежали у меня в кармане толстовки… Когда я проснулся после смерти, я обнаружил их прямо до того, как Томми нашел меня. Они у меня есть, но я не думал, что они будут настолько важны. Я даже не могу вспомнить, кто люди на фото... Но, может быть, ты сможешь? Вот... Возьми их. Думаю, их всего четыре?" – пробормотал Дрим, передавая Филзе четыре карточки. Гостбур придвинулся к отцу, желая посмотреть на все фотографии, слегка поправляя очки, чтобы видеть их немного лучше. Дрим просто неловко стоял, пока Фил (почти сразу) не заметил беспокойство мальчика. Поэтому он махнул Дриму и позволил младшему опереться на спинку кресла-качалки, в котором он сидел. Дрим положил подбородок на спинку кресла.

Филза посмотрел на первое фото и отметил, что это были Сапнап, Джордж и Дрим, стоящие перед общественным домом. Сапнап был слева от Дрима, его рука по-дружески обвилась вокруг шеи человека рядом, а губы растянулись в тёплой улыбке. Он выглядел так, будто весь свой вес перенёс на более высокого мужчину, пока он наклонился к камере. Джордж, напротив, был справа от Дрима, опираясь на его плечо. Голова невысокого брюнета была повёрнута к Дриму; он улыбался. Его очки были на голове, и можно было увидеть его яркие карие глаза, сияющие на солнце. Филза предполагал, что это было тогда, когда они втроем впервые создали SMP и только что нашли землю, на которой можно поселиться, либо когда они ремонтировали место, чтобы оно выглядело лучше. Филза перевернул фотографию и увидел маленькую дату, нацарапанную в углу.

На втором снимке были Уилбур, Томми, Туббо и Фанди. Все они были одеты в свою старую форму Л'манбурга, и казалось, что все они собрались вокруг Уилбура. Тот держал книгу, и, казалось, что-то писал в ней, выкрикивая какие-то слова. Туббо и Томми смеялись со своим лидером, а Фанди ущипнул себя за переносицу, хотя на его лице было видно невольную улыбку, даже если он пытался вести себя раздраженно. Гостбур взял фотографию из рук Филзы и некоторое время смотрел на неё. Он склонил голову набок, прежде чем медленно вернуть её.

"В тот момент я писал Декларацию о независимости… Тогда мы наконец обрели независимость от DreamSMP - я писал и что-то кричал во время этого... Я не помню, что это было, но это счастливое воспоминание для меня... Вот откуда это", - сказал Гостбур, указывая на дату на обратной стороне фотографии. - "Видите? Здесь даже есть правильная дата. 25 июля 2020 года. На самом деле мы завоевали независимость 2 августа, но объявили мы об этом неделей ранее. Я отчетливо все это помню.*

Филза кивнул и вытащил следующее фото, а его взгляд упал на кого-то знакомого, сидящего с Дримом. Третьей была фотография этого блондина и Фанди на их первом свидании. На снимке они держались за руки, и казалось, что они одни были в комнате. Снимок, видимо, был сделан кем-то другим, поскольку Фанди и Дрим смотрели на огромный экран, на котором шла "Планета сокровищ". Дрим широко улыбался. Он, казалось, смотрел фильм в изумлении, и даже с маской можно было сказать, что он был впечатлен работой лиса. На лице Фанди была мягкая улыбка, будучи едва в состоянии сосредоточиться на фильме. Гостбур посмотрел на фотографию своего сына… Он вспомнил, что ему не нравился Дрим время от времени из-за всех проблем, которые он ему доставил.

На последнем снимке снова были Джордж и Сапнап, а Дрим делает снимок, пока они играли. В этот раз у Джорджа была корона небесно-голубого цвета. На нем даже была огромная красная накидка, вроде той, которую Техно носит всё время. Рядом с ним стоял Сапнап в полном вооружении, улыбаясь своему другу. Камеру держал Дрим. Но вместо того, чтобы маска закрывала лицо, она была отодвинута в сторону и висела у него на виске. Можно было увидеть загоревшие щёки и темные веснушки. Его изумрудные глаза были такими же яркими, как раньше, он улыбался в камеру.

"П-почему эти фотографии у меня в кармане?.. Кто-нибудь из них - часть моей семьи? У меня вообще есть семья?" - спросил Дрим после недолгого молчания. - "А кто эти двое? Я узнаю Томми и Уилбура… Но кто это, в очках и белой повязке? Почему я держусь за руку с гибридом лисы? Были ли они важны для меня? Почему я не могу вспомнить их, если они важны?"

"Мы сможем ответить на твои вопросы позже. Дрим, есть много вещей, которые нужно снова увидеть, и твой мозг может быть перегружен, если ты попытаешься вспомнить всё сразу. Так почему бы тебе просто не пойти с Уилбуром наверх, и он покажет тебе комнату, хорошо?" - спросил Филза, глядя на фотографии в своих руках. Дрим кивнул, и Гостбур воспринял это как знак, чтобы взять блондина за руку. Они продолжали держаться за руки, пока поднимались по лестнице на второй этаж хижины.

"Ох, Дрим... Что же с тобой случилось?" - прошептал Филза про себя.

Где всё пошло не так в жизни ещё совсем молодого блондина?..

——————————————

"Эй, Дрим! Доброе утро, чувак!" - радостно крикнул Томми, подходя к призраку. Дрим был снаружи, витая высоко над снегом, и смотрел на деревья. Шторм уже давно закончился. Дриму нравился вид свисающих с веток деревьев сосулек. Светловолосый призрак посмотрел на Тома и улыбнулся, медленно спускаясь вниз, чтобы встретить уже лежавшего в сугробе мальчика. - "Что ты делал сегодня утром, Дрим? Ты был здесь с самого восхода солнца? Не забудь, завтра мы поедем в Л’манбург, чтобы посмотреть, сможем ли мы восстановить там какие-нибудь воспоминания!

"Да! Я правда в восторге от этого… Но пока я лишь гулял вокруг. Тут только деревья и снег. А сосульки здесь действительно классные! Посмотри, какие они острые! В любом случае… Я не помню, чтобы видел снег в своих старых воспоминаниях... Наверное, поэтому он так нравится мне сейчас. Я помнил только его после того, как проснулся призраком. Я хочу привыкнуть к нему. Знаешь что? Я не буду бояться его, лишь потому, что он мог быть причиной моей смерти... И даже если он был ею... Он мне нравится", - уверенно сказал Дрим, вытянув руку перед собой, ладонью к Томми. - "Хочешь увидеть трюк, которому я научился недавно?"

"Черт возьми! Что у тебя есть для меня, здоровяк?" - спросил Томми, взволнованный тем, что собирался сделать призрак. Дрим улыбнулся и посмотрел на свою руку. В мгновение ока в руке Дрим появилась маленькая снежинка. Глаза Томми заблестели от интереса, пока он наблюдал, как Дрим творит свою магию. Снежинок становилось больше и больше, снег становился все гуще и толще. Вскоре он превратился в маленький снежок, призрак сжал руку вокруг маленькой снежной сферы.

"Вау! Это действительно круто, Дри-"

И в тот момент...

Томми получил снежком в нос.

Пока Том соскребал снег со своего лица, он услышал смех Дрима. Томми не мог не улыбнуться знакомому смеху. Когда он взглянул на Дрима, мальчик смеялся, обхватив себя руками и согнувшись от приступа. Но не это удивило Томми. Что его и удивило, так это то, что снег, казалось, кружился вокруг Дрима, когда он смеялся, словно старший блондин создал вокруг себя небольшой торнадо. Томми просто смотрел, и Дрим вскоре успокоился, заметив, что повисло молчание. Когда Дрим перестал смеяться, снег вокруг него начал медленно падать, оседая на земле, как будто ничего не произошло.

"Томми? Ты в порядке?" - спросил Дрим, и Томми покачал головой, глядя в тусклые изумрудные глаза другого блондина. "Мне показалось, ты немного... Я сделал что-то не так?.."

"Прости, Дрим- Нет, ты не сделал ничего такого. Это был действительно крутой трюк! Я не думал, что призраки смогут управлять погодой! Уилбур раньше говорил, что иногда вода причиняет ему боль, поэтому он не может выйти на улицу, пока идет дождь или снег… Но он говорит, что от снега легче увернуться, поэтому время от времени он выходит наружу", - объяснил Томми, и Дрим кивнул. Эти двое постояли немного, прежде чем Томми опять оживился. – "О, кстати!! Я пришел сюда, чтобы показать тебе кое-что! Давай, Дрим! Пошли за мной!"

Призрак приподнял бровь и собирался спросить подростка, о чем он говорит. Но Томми тут же помчался к дому. Дрим, удивлённый резвостью младшего, сразу же направился следом. Но ещё больше он поразился, увидев, что Томми убегает за дом, а не внутрь. Дрим только пожал плечами и последовал за Томми. Когда они добрались до заднего двора, он заметил, что Томми бежит к небольшому ограждению, построенному из обычного камня и темного дуба. Дрим подлетел ближе, увидев Филзу, Техноблейда и Гостбура, вставших рядом с Томми, когда тот прибежал.

"Томми! Почему ты так внезапно сбежал? И что ты хотел мне показать…" – начал Дрим, но остановился, увидев то, что было во внутреннем дворике. Здесь стояла каменная плита… Оказавшаяся надгробием для Дрима. Оно было простой формы, но резьба выглядела потрясающе - на поверхности гладкого камня были вырезаны цветы и виноградные лозы, а в центре высечены меч и его маска. Дрим медленно подплыл к могиле и осторожно провел рукой по резьбе. Одними губами он прочёл собственное имя, и на его лице расцвела улыбка.

Теперь у Дрима была могила.

Теперь люди могли вспомнить его.

Даже когда его не станет.

И это то, чего он всегда хотел...


End file.
